Death is Only Just the Beginning
by FireKitsune313
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki lived a life full of adventure and betrayal. Naruko Uzumaki's afterlife was filled with healing and friendship. Until an Egotistic Aizen ruined her afterlife. To be executed, she 'passes' on. Centuries later, Ichigo's friend Naruko Uzumaki is 'human'. Or is she? What happened to her in the span of centuries? Was she reincarnated? Or something else?


**Thank you for taking an interest and reading my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any shape or form, I'm only using the idea of the franchise to create a fanfiction in entertain viewers.**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions, Bijuu Speech**

_Italize: Thoughts, dreams, visions, Zanpakuto speech_

* * *

><p><em>Why do humans not understand us? We keep them safe. We keep the monster they fear away. But, they still hate us. When I died, I realized that shinigami are the same way. Always fearing the misunderstood. Killing off entire species, just for the so called 'balance'. It will happen to me as well, once they realize what I am. They will exploit me, just as the humans did before. Using my powers for their selfish needs and wants. I just want to be with my kin. But I can't, because I was chosen to help usher in a new Era for the shinigami. <em>

In a time lost and forgotten, where Ninja ruled in depths of the shadows, there was a hero. It wasn't just any hero, rather a heroine that united the ninja for one great cause. It was to defeat an enemy so great, his mere presence could make a man beg for his life. His actions were so atrocious, they were never spoken of in fear of a newer generation possibly taking on his path after his death. The heroine, after defeating the man was murdered by the very people she sought to protect. It is said, that one day she will get her revenge for betrayal.

**Chapter 1: The Forgotten Hero**

**Age of Shinobi**

**~Naruko~**

_Drip... _

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_I walked through the sewer, going down the same path as always. Cracks were seen on the grimy walls as passed by them. I kept on walking, knowing I didn't have a lot of time left. About 100 feet behind me, the flickering lights were turned off, and shadows ate the sewer. Suddenly, the long hallway opened up into a giant chamber._

**_"So this is the end. I never thought it would end this way." _**_I looked at the beast in front of me. The once regal nine tailed kitsune was a mere shadow of its former self. It's luxurious orange fur had turned an almost gray. It had shrunken as well, only about the size of a horse, compared to its once size of a miniature mountain. It was skin and bones._

_"I don't think either of us thought it would end this way. I'm dying, and I know it. Is it selfish... that I wanted to do so much more? I wanted a family. I wanted to fall in love. I wanted to watch my children grow and die in my sleep." I whispered, hollow. **"No, no it is not. You are the last person to ever deserve this." **rumbled the kitsune. _

_I teared up. "I did everything for them. But they still view me as a monster. I don't get it. One minute I'm their savior the next I'm an abomination that deserves to die." I hugged myself. **"This is why I don't like humans, kit. They hate what they don't understand. I thought, they would prove me wrong for once. I guess I was wrong."** I gave a bitter smile._

_"I don't think I'll ever willing help a human again. I don't care if they beg on their hands and knees. I hope they rot in hell." I promised. **"Kit, our time is nearly up." **I looked behind me, staring at the darkness almost encompassing the chamber. I took in a deep breath, before holding out my fist. "Thank you, Kurama. Always partners?" A larger fist pressed against mine. **"Partners." **it agreed. The darkness devoured us._

_On the outside world, Naruko Uzumaki died, betrayed by the humans she died for. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruko Uzumaki, you have been sentenced to execution for evidence of experimentations designed to transform a spirit into a hollow. How to you plead?" a wizened voice asked. I hung from the shackles tying me to the wall, silent. "With all do respect sir, Naruko couldn't have done such a thing!" pleaded a voice. I lifted my head. I stared at the one man who defended me.<em>

_Kaien Shiba. "Your concerns have been noted. However, the evidence is pointed at her. In 9 days, Naruko Uzumaki will die for her crimes against spirits and shinigami kind." rumbled the older man. "But-!" I looked up, giving him a piercing stare. Stop. Kaien opened mouth. You can do nothing, Kaien. Stop, before you get in trouble as well. _

_I gave him a last piercing glance, showing my true age. Kaien stared at me in shock. I simply nodded my head, and fell limp again._

* * *

><p><em>"Naruko! Speak to me!" I cried. I could only stare at the shell of the former powerful lieutenant. Her long golden hair was dull, and unkempt compared to it's once shining and pin straight hair. Two eyes the color of the skies stared into my soul, freezing me in place. "Kaien. Why are here?" I soft whisper was heard. I took a step forward. "I know you couldn't have done it. I know it!" I cried, staring desperately into my friend's eyes.<em>

_"Figures. I finally found a pure soul, minutes before my execution." she whispered. "A pure soul?" she nodded, standing from the corner. I walked forward. "Yes, a pure soul, Shinigami." I could only stare at me. "You talk as if you aren't a soul..." She nodded. "I'm not." she stated honestly. I could only stare at her, my mind racing a mile a minute. She's not lying, I realized. _

_"If your not a soul... what are you?" I trailed. She looked at me, and I was frozen, just looking into the ancient gaze. "I was looking for a pure soul, something to tell me that shinigami could be trusted. A pure soul is able to do many things, Kaien. They affect the worlds as a whole. They can create revolutions, inspire hundreds if not thousands of people. It is a pity most die before that." She whispered._

_"I am a Jinchuuriki, Kaien. The last of my kind." she stated. "Human Sacrifice...?" She nodded. "A human sacrifice, loathed by the very people that condemn them to save their own hides. They are chosen as mere children to hold demons of vast power. Power to create Tsunamis with a flick of their tail." _

_!_

_I stared to her. She wasn't joking. She wasn't **joking. **"Oh my kami... who would do that to a child..." her darkened gaze met mine. "Many will, for power, for greed, for fear. You'd be surprised how... inhuman a person can get." She hissed. I took a step forward. "What is it that you...?" She held out her hand. In it, was a necklace. The necklace was rather simple looking, but had an air of...peace around it. _

_It was held together by a simple cord, with a jewel in the middle surrounded by beads. The jewel shimmered vibrantly in the light, it's inner power filling peace into my very soul. "I want you to have this. Use this, when the time comes." I grasped the necklace, holding it as if it would break into tiny fragments in a moment's notice. _

_"Be careful with it too. Its worth over two mountains, last time I checked. Of course, that was 1000s of years ago..." I whipped my head to her. She smiled gently, almost happy. "Carry on my legacy for now, Shinigami. I will be back of course, but I'll be sleeping until the time comes." she informed him. "The time for what?" she hummed. "The time for the chosen one, of course. Oh and... I'm sorry for this." she stated. I blinked. "What-" a fist burrowed into my stomach._

_The last thing I saw was Naruko standing over me, dissolving into particles. "Thank you." she whispered._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The orange haired teen looked up, a fond expression coming across his face. "What's up?" he asked. The other teen in response puffed her cheeks up in anger. "Don't 'What's up?' me Ichigo! I was really worried when a truck hit your house. Dattebayo!" The other teen snapped in anger.<p>

"A truck hit my house. It's a 'miracle' that no one was hurt. I'll have to fix it up later. I don't trust for a minute that goat-face can actually fix up the house without _strict _supervision. You don't need to worry, Naruko." The teen sent an almost (fond?) scowl to the other teen beside him. Naruko huffed, her long blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

"Why shouldn't I worry!? You always get into these things." Naruko said, a frown making it's way onto her face. Ichigo scowled. "I don't always get into trouble!" Ichigo snapped. Naruko gave him a dry look. "How about that time with that robber?" she said, giving him a look. "That was a one time- The time with the kidnapped child?" Naruko interrupted. Ichigo sighed.

Unknown to the two, a man in green and white was looking at them from his shop window. _'Ichigo and Naruko's reincarnation... who would've thought...maybe she was just attracted to Shiba...' _The man chuckled, thinking of when he met the teen, over 8 years ago...

_It was raining, the man noted. Holding a vibrant green umbrella above his head, the blonde man ghosted through the street. "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be LATE!" A cry echoed. The man rose an eye brow in interest. His hat shadowed his face as he patiently waited for the girl? who caught his interest. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who was running in the rain. _

_Long, wet blonde hair flew around the individual, her expressive blue eyes wide with worry. On her cheeks were 3 scars, giving her a kitsune-like appearance. Running so fast the blonde missed a rock in the road, making her trip and fall. Her already soaked clothes got covered in mud. "Oh man... Dattebayo..." The blonde man stood frozen, looking at the muddy girl._

_'Impossible! Could it be... **her?' **The blonde stepped forward, picking up the bag the girl dropped. "Here. Are you alright?" he asked, masking his emotions with expert preciseness. The blonde girl blinked, looking up at the blonde man. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, taking the bag from the man. "Say... you look like a woman I once knew. What is your name?" The blonde girl blinked._

_Pointing a thumb to herself, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko, Dattebayo!" The man's eyes widened for a second, as he saw a ghostly image surrounding her. An older version of her dressed in a white cloak smiled at him. "It's been awhile... Kisuke-chan..." A bell-like voice whispered in the pouring rain. "Um... sir?" Kisuke blinked, looking back to the girl._

_"You remind me of an old friend of mine. Her last name was Uzumaki too." He commented. Naruko blinked. "Eh? Maybe she was my Okaa-san... I wouldn't know." Naruko trailed off. A brilliant light shown from above. Naruko looked up. "The rain stopped!" Naruko cried happily, letting the warm sunlight dry her. Kisuke smiled. 'Who would've thought... she's been reincarnated...' He looked up to the sky, remembering the soul the girl once was._

_A fierce woman came to mind. An beautiful yet feisty healer, who was kind to anyone. One of the best healers in all of Soul Society, she was beloved. That was... until a man named Aizen deemed her a threat. Framed for an atrocious act called hollowification, she was to be put to death. Then, only days before her execution, the woman disappeared into spiritual particles, seemingly passing on. __"Well, see you mister!" Kisuke watched as Naruko disappeared around the street. "Naruko has been reincarnated?" Kisuke looked down to the black cat beside him. "Hm... good for her..." Kisuke muttered, his mind inwardly racing about reincarnation. _

"Ichigo! You made us late for school!" Naruko screeched. Ichigo snapped back to her, "It wasn't my fault! It was yours!" Ichigo roared back. The two glared daggers to each other, their heads butting each other. "Wanna say that to me again _Strawberry!?" _Ichigo glared back. "That's rich, _fishcake. _My name means one who protects, dammit!" Ichigo stressed back. "Well mine means Maelstrom!" Naruko hissed.

Kisuke smiled. There wasn't any heat in between the words. _'Hm... Shiba and Uzumaki... each meaning whirlpool...maybe... fate? Naruko and Kaien's reincarnation meeting perhaps?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Done! Finally!<strong>

**The relationship between Naruko and Kaien is a really close friendship, that _had _the ability to maybe become more. Kisuke views Ichigo as Kaien's possible reincarnation, and Naruko as Naruko's reincarnation. He has theories, but he can't act on that theory on less it was proven.**

**Since some of you want to know about the death of Naruko, yet her somehow reincarnating, here's the reason. One, Naruko dies and becomes the lieutenant of squad 4. There she is framed by Aizen, and was due to execution. After she punches Kaien, she dissolves into spiritual particles, which signifies her 'passing' on. When she met Kisuke, 8 years from the current chapter, Kisuke develops the theory of reincarnation. Which 'might' be true. I might just be trolling you all into believing she was reincarnated, and was instead a _really _good actor.**

**It's up to you what you believe in, but the answer will be revealed in later chapters. Bye, for now. ~FireKitsune313**


End file.
